


With a little help from my friends

by the_hidden_agenda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hidden_agenda/pseuds/the_hidden_agenda
Summary: Carol has friends, for the first time in ages. And they would do everything for her.





	With a little help from my friends

**I DON`T OWN THEM**

 Andrea and Lori are sitting close. By her side. It´s a long time ago, since Carol had people, she could call friends.  It´s a funny feeling. Strange, but not unwelcome. To have people to rely on.

She snorts and Andrea looks at her.

"What´s wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have to think about the topic of our little talk at the pond."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I have to admit, I lied. I never had a vibrator. I always wanted one. But I was too scared. Ed surely would have killed me, if he´d catched me with one."

"I´m sorry darling", Andrea. "You really miss something."

"Oh, Andrea, you have no idea. I missed a lot of things in my life. For example, a decent man who gives me an orgasm."

Both Andrea and Lori gasp at Carols admission.

"You mean, you  never..."

"Never ever"

Lori looks at her, sternly. "We have to change that. Immediatly. Tonight will be the first night of your new life!" she says determind.

Carol looks at her, confused. "What do you mean?" she whispers.

"Look honey. We are friends. All alone in a cruel world. Dead things around us. We have each other. We depend on each other. You need help...we will help. Like this afternoon at the water. Ed wanted to hurt you and Shane beat the shit out of him. That´s what friends do. Help each other."

"Lori is right", Andrea adds. "Think of everything you missed in your life."

Carol takes a deep breath. "Do I get you right? You suggest...What exactly?"

Lori grabs Carols hand. "After the birth of Carl, Rick and I had some problems. I felt fat and tired and awful and disgusting and I refused to have sex. Rick tried everything. And one day, he took me to a cabin in the woods. Carl was with my parents. I couldn´t relax. But Rick called some of his colleagues, Shane among others, and... well, they helped me to relax. One after the other. And since that night, we are a thing, Rick, Shane and me. Together. We don´t judge, we just enjoy. And you can do that, too. Just enjoy."

Loris fingers gently caress Carol`s palm.

"Lori´s right", Andrea repeats. Merle and me would be happy to help you. The things, that man can do with his tongue..." she sighs.

Carol blushes deeply.

"You suggest, I should have sex with your men?"

"Our men, us, it´s your call." Andrea clarifys.

"If you like, you can make this the night of your life. And we won´t judge you. Promise. Nobody will think less of you, when you learn to enjoy your body."

"I can´t. I would feel like a whore. Ed always told me, I am a whore."

"But you are not. There is nothing bad in enjoying sex. It´s normal and it´s healthy. And when he can´t get the job done propperly, you have every right in the world to search for someone, who can. And most of our group can."

"But I can´t go and ask random men to sleep with me." Carol says insecure.

"Honey, you don´t have to do anything. We will take care of everything. You just need to calm down and relax."

The day has been exhausting. The cut on her cheek, where Ed had hit her, stopped bleeding but still hurts as well as the bruises, her husbands cruel hands had left on the skin of her arms.

She drifts away into sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When she wakes up, it´s dark. The fire pit is surrounded by her friends. Andrea is sitting close to her, her delicate fingers gently stroking her shoulder.

"Everything is set and done. But it´s your call. You say a word and we will stop. Lori is in her tent with Carl and Sophia. They have a sleep over and they are very exited about that. Dale is on the RV, making sure, everything is safe and secure. Shane is with Ed, so this asshole can´t disturb us. Daryl hasn´t come back from his hunting trip yet. So it´s Merle and me, T-Dog, Rick and Glenn. Is that ok for you?"

"I´m scared." Carol silently admits.

Merle´s deep voice drawls: "Nothing to be afraid of. It´s us. And we just want to make you feel good." And with that, he bends down and kisses her.

She´s tense. The first kiss in years. From a -more or less- stranger. A scary man. But his lips are soft and tender.

Carol senses warm hands touching her. Fingers running all over her body. Leaving goosebumps in their wake. She shivers and hears encouraging words. "You do good."

"Just relax." "You´re so beautiful." "Good girl."

She forces her breathing to calm down. For years, all she knew was pain. Touches were painful with Ed.

But this is soothing.

Fingers begin to open the buttons of her blouse, to open her trousers, to take off her clothes.

Soon Carol lies naked on the thick blanket near the fire. It feels like in a dream. Hands are wandering all over her body, everywhere, they are warm and gentle. And Merle keeps on kissing her. His tongue slides into her mouth and she has to moan. He carresses the insides of her mouth, not fighting for dominance, but devouring her. Her eyes are closed, but they fly open when she feels warm lips on her left breast, softly kissing. It´s Glenn. She runs her fingers through his soft hair, she´s sure, he won´t bite her, like Ed uses to do. Andrea kisses her trembling legs and Rick joins her. T-Dog sucks her right nipple into his hot mouth. She has to stiffle a cry and feels Merle smiling in his kiss. She´s writhing on the blanket, overwhelmed by so many sensations. Andrea and Rick are kissing their way up her legs and Carol wants to close them. She´s so afraid. Ed has never gone down on her. Said only whores would like that. She trembles and Merle brakes the kiss. "Stop thinking so hard. Just give it a try. I guess your asshole husband  never did it?"

Carol nods weakly.

"Well, officer friendly, I`d say, we switch places. Let this dude work his magic!"

Andrea starts to giggle and whispers to Carol: "Wait and see. Like I said: the things, he can do with his tongue!"

Soon, she tastes Rick in her mouth, he kisses entirely different than Merle.

And Merle-he settles down between her legs, bringing them over his broad shoulders -and dives right in.

With the flat of his tongue he licks her from the bottom to the top. His fingers are holding her open. He´s mapping out her slick folds. "Sugar, your asshole husband is an idiot. You taste like honey and your smell, mmmmhh, it makes my cock dripping. I can´t wait to be in you...balls deep." he declares. 

His tongue circles her entrance and Carol whimpers ."Just let it happen", Merle murmurs against her and the vibrations are almost too much.

He teases her entrance, letting his tongue glide into her tight channel, fucks her with his tongue.

She arches her back and moans deeply.

Merle lets one finger glide into her, thrusting in deep, while nibbling at her clit. He adds a second finger.

Glenn laps her breast, letting his tongue dart over the erected nipple. T-Dog presses soft kisses all over her chest, while Andrea suckles on Carol´s toes and Rick kisses her deep.

When Merle lets his teeth graze her sensitive bundle of nerves, Carol starts to cry out. She´s never been vocale during sex before, but that is too much. 

She sees white lights behind her eyelids and stumbles in an orgasm, that makes her feel, like she could fly.

But Merle doesn´t stop. He laps all her juices and she can feel the aftershocks running trough her body. Merle kisses his way up her body, looking at her: "You´re good?" he asks concerned.

She can only nod weakly.

He kisses her again and Carol can taste herself on his lips. It tastes like sin. It tastes heavenly.

She´s confused, but she doesn´t want to stop. She wants to feel everything.

Rick is the first. She sees his hard cock, leaking with pre-cum. He´s bigger than Ed. And Ed is the only one, Carol has ever been with. So far.

The blunt head of Rick´s dick nudges between her folds, slick and hot and Carol is afraid. Afraid, he would hurt her, like Ed always did. But her body takes control and Rick hardness glides into her without resistance.

"It doesn´t hurt", she mumbles astonished.

Andrea kisses her, deep and sinful. "That´s how it is supposed to be", she smiles at Carol and starts kissing her again.

Carol whimpers as she feels Rick touching places inside of her, nobody ever touched before. A deep flush of red covers her face, throat and chest. She pants and her core is throbbing. Rick spills his hot seed into her and it feels amazing. She feels amazing.

T-Dog is the next. With one hard thrust he buries himself into her. That one thrust makes her come. She clenches around him and he groans but does not stop. He fucks her through her orgasm and right into another one. His movements are languid and casual, like a slow dance. She can´t help herself, she has to look how his dark thick cock vanishes in her, between her pale legs, over and over. It´s such a beautiful sight. T-Dog mutters incoherant nonsense when he comes.

Carol feels so very much alive, there´s no room in her thoughts for shame or disgrace or guilt.

Glenn is the next to come...literally. He thrusts into her like a machine, hard and fast, in a steady rhythm.

And the whole time, there are tender fingers and gentle mouthes all over her body, it´s like in a dream. Hands that caress, lips that suck.

In her mind, she´s furious. That´s what Ed always kept from her!

Another strong orgasm approaches, her legs are trembling, she starts to feel sore, but she doesn´t care. Her voice is hoarse and she gasps, when she gets a look on Merles enraged cock.

He enters her slowly and she has to close her eyes, overwhelmed with sensations. Her hips meet every of his thrusts, she senses the thick vein on the underside of his member. Her legs encircle his waist. Andrea lets her delicate fingers glide between their sweating bodies and she starts to stroke Carol´s swollen clit.

The blood in Carol´s veins is singing, she feels feverish and out of her mind.

When she hits her peak this time, she´s almost fainting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What the hell is going on here?" Daryl mutters, when he comes back to the camp. Nobody is to be seen. Dale is on watch on the deck of his RV, but that´s it. His hunting trip has been unsuccessful. The deer, he tracked for long hours, was gone. Damn walkers were faster.

He is bone tired, just wants to go to sleep, after talking to Merle. Where the fuck is Merle?

He stops death on his tracks when he sees his brother.

Merle and Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog, Rick and...Carol.

His mouth runs dry and his dick twitches. They are all naked, stroking and kissing and touching - Carol.

It´s like in one of the porns, Merle forced him to watch, when he was younger. But this is real. A fuckin´orgy. And Carol in the middle. It seems to be about her. Daryl hears her high pitched cries, her whimpers, her moans. All those wunderful sounds, falling from her lips.

Those beautiful lips, red, kiss swollen, slightly bruised.

To him, she´s beautiful in that moment, flushed and sweaty, covered in come and her own juices, thoroughly fucked.

He takes of his clothes, moves to the bunch of fuckers and says boldly: "Mind, if I join?"

This is so much out of his comfort zone but he wants to feel the soft skin of Carol under his fingertips, under his mouth.    

"Hey, baby brother. Good to know, you´re interested, but it´s the call of our queen."

Carol lazily streches out her hand, he grips it and lays down next to her. Looking into her eyes, he captures her  mouth with his´. His hands begin to wander, all over her body.

Merle is stunned. His brother hates to be touched. And for sure he never ever touches anybody voluntary.

Carol is enchanted by Daryl´s kisses. She feels dizzy... lightheaded. This kiss is different to her, her chest tightens. She lets her figers glide over his shoulders, the broad expanse of his chest. She sees scars, but she doesn´t care. She strokes his skin, replacing touches of hatred with touches of affaction.

They are holding their gaze as he lowers himself to her, touching her bare skin from head to toes. He´s surrounded by her. The smell of her arrousal thick in the air. He loves that smell!

They are completely focussed on each other, enjoying themselves in their very own personal bubble.

"I guess, we´re not needed anymore", Merle drawls and him and the others slowly dissapear, unnoticed by Carol and Daryl. Daryl´s strong hands knead her breasts, she arches into his touch, writhing under him, wanting more, wanting everything.

"I´ve never been on top before", she huskily whispers and yelps when suddenly he rolls over and she straddles his hips. The breath hitches in his throat, at the sight of her. Pale in the moonlight, glowing, her head thrown back and her mouth opened in a silent cry as she sinks down his ridgid cock. She looks like an etheral fairy. She´s warm and wet and tight around him and he knows,he won´t last long.

She moves slowly, lets her hips circle, creating this wonderful friction. She braces her small hands on his chest. Both of them are panting, his hands gripping her hips, to hold her steady, while he thrusts in her - hard and deep. Sweat rolls down her throat and the valley of her breasts. Her nails claw in his muscles, breaking the skin but he doesn´t mind. He wants to be marked by her. He wants to belong to her.

He hits the peak hard and fast, spilling his cum deep in her, her pussy clenchs around him, milking him. Carol brakes down on his chest, his strong arms holding her tight.

She´s so tired, so sated, sleep takes over while he´s still inside of her.

xOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Loud and angry voices wake her up the next morning. She tenses when she feels the solid naked form of Daryl Dixon behind her back. His arm is drapped around her, his left hand having a hold of her left breast. His morning wood is poking in her ass. Fortunately someone put a blanket over them during the night.

She can hear Ed screaming at Shane and Merle.

"What have you done to my wife!? I could hear her last night. I always knew, she´s nothing but a slut, a dirty cunt."

She cringes at those words. Daryl places tiny kisses on her shoulder.

"I have some news for you. You got your divorce last night!" Merle laughs.

Carol turns in Daryls arms. She´s afraid what she might see. Disgust? But he smiles at her, searching her lips, kissing her sweet and tender. A shiver runs down her spine.

She hears Merle´s loud voice again "You lost your wife, you asshole and I gained a sister-in-law!" and she feels Daryl smile in their kiss and there is hope in this hopeless time with the deads walking.


End file.
